Tjolie79
tjolie79是活躍於Yahoo!拍賣的網上騙子，向Yahoo!拍賣的新手聲稱對其拍賣品有興趣，然後經外國虛假匯款證明詐騙金錢。 有用戶被騙貨品，因此在Yahoo! BLOG分享其經歷，呼籲賣家注意該騙子。 行騙手法 提問 該用戶在拍賣品發出以下問題： tjolie79 (無): Do you still have this item which you posted on Yahoo Auction for sale? and how much is the last price of the item ? reply to: ( a_______@gmail.c om ) or add me on Msn messanger : ( t_______@hotmail.c om )please reply me only in english 要求匯款 賣家回應後，該用戶以電郵回應： Hello. Im interested in the item which you posted on Yahoo Auction as i wish to buy it for my kid and send it to him as a birthday gift and his birthday is coming up int he next 1 week..and this means i will need the item so urgently and i will appreciate the urgency of this deal. I agree to pay you the total amount of HKD xxxx for the item Including the shipping fee through ems speedpost because i check the fee already and HKD xxxx will be enough. So regarding the payment.. i will pay you through bank transfer and i was told that is the secure way of sending money worldwide and im going to make payment from my bank which is ( First Merchant Bank ) ... and my bank can transfer to any account in HK and you will be able to receive your cash payment immediately. HERE IS THE STEP AND PROCEDURE OF THE PAYMENT 1 Once you send me ur account information, i will go to my bank and make the payment and once i finish the payment,you will just wait for the email from my bank which inform you that i made the payment 2 So once you got the email from my bank, you will need to go and send the item and scan the shipment reciept to my bank at ( f_______________@________.com ) and once my bank got the shipment reciept they will remit the funds to your account and you will be able to receive your cash payment at your bank immediately. my bank will serve as a third party to protect both the buyer and the seller so as to make sure the business goes smooth and fine, and i hop this protects both of us So once you agree with the payment procedure, kindly send me the following Information Name on account bank Name account Number Your email address which you want my bank to send the confirmation mail to. So once u send me the following Information i will proceed with the payment and once u got the email , you can go and send the item and once u send the item you will be able to claim your $$ from my bank. I will be waiting for your soonest response. 虛假匯款記錄 該用戶要求將貨品以快郵寄往美國，結果，賣家寄出資料後，該用戶寄出虛假匯款記錄： Ref: Transfer Ref No: TFNB xxxxxxxx FMMRA xxxxxxx This message is to officially inform you that on xx/xx/xxxx, we received a Telegraphic Wire Transfer of HKD xxxx from a customer as payment for an online auction item that was bought from you. The Wire Transfer Order from First Merchants Bank Has been approved THE TRANSFER ORDER PLACED BY OUR CUSTOMER ( MISS xxxx xxx )HAVE THE SUM OF ( HKD xxx.xx ) TRANSFERRED TO YOU ( 我) A PAYMENT FOR ( Gift Item ) AND IT HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY PROCESSED AND HAS CONSEQUENTLY BEEN APPROVED ...THE FINANCIAL DETAILS OF THE TRANSACTION ARE STATED BELOW (下略) 虛假匯款清還要求 該用戶要求賣家寄出USD600以便清還匯款，當然，是虛假資料。 Ref: Transfer Ref No: TFNB xxxxxxx FMMRA xxxxxxx This message is to officially inform you that on xx/xx/xxxx, we received a Telegraphic Wire Transfer of USD 600 from a customer as payment for an online auction item that was bought from you. The Wire Transfer Order from First Merchants Bank Has been approved THE TRANSFER ORDER PLACED BY OUR CUSTOMER ( MISS xxxx xxx )HAVE THE SUM OF ( USD 600.00 ) TRANSFERRED TO YOU ( 我的戶口資料) A PAYMENT FOR ( Transfer Processing Error ) AND IT HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY PROCESSED AND HAS CONSEQUENTLY BEEN APPROVED ...THE FINANCIAL DETAILS OF THE TRANSACTION ARE STATED BELOW 相關條目 * Yahoo!拍賣 外部連結 * Yahoo! Blog：Yahoo拍賣網外國騙子 分類:騙子